Lucky To Fall In Love
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Sengoku and Bunta are seemingly in love, despite being in different schools, but will the meeting of Sengoku and Rikkai's 'baby' change all that? SengokuBunta. Later SengokuKirihara. Maybe other couples.
1. The 'Baby' And The Redhead

Summary: Sengoku and Bunta are seemingly in love, despite being in different schools, but will the meeting of Sengoku and Rikkai's 'baby' change all that?

Pairing[s]: SengokuMarui. Later on SengokuKirihara. Maybe some OOCness.

Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations. [a lot actually] and Language [if I remember correctly]

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, then it would have _nothing_ to do with tennis.

Lucky To Fall In Love

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sengoku hopped off the bus happily, adjusting his tennis bag once his feet hit solid ground again. He walked off from the stop towards one of the <em>last <em>schools anyone would expect him to go to but he didn't care. He had a special someone waiting there for him.

He smiled as he went, trying to go as fast as he could to get to the one waiting for him but stopped as he passed a pair of street courts and saw the flash of a yellow, white and black regular's jacket. The boy on the courts looked short but then again, they were pretty far away from each other. He had black hair and swung his racket with such a force that Sengoku could hear the practice wall the boy was hitting against crack and wobble with abuse.

He knew the jacket belonged to Rikkaidai, but the redhead honestly couldn't think of anyone on the team that would fit the sight of this boy.

He thought of going over and asking, but the figure suddenly turned, seeming to glare at him before the boy's racket crashed to the ground and he came sprinting at Kiyosumi.

* * *

><p>To say Kirihara was pissed was an understatement. He was tired of Niou's and Marui's teasing, just because he was 'the baby' of Rikkai. So what if he was the youngest? It didn't mean he was any dumber or less experienced than the others. How would he have become a regular if he was? And damn that Sanada for making him run around the courts the whole practice, just because he had hit a kid with a ball. That punk had deserved it; throwing a <em>rock <em>at him first. Of course, Kirihara had whacked him in the head with a racket minutes before but that kid still deserved what he got!

He served a few times against the street court's practice wall but found that ineffective towards relieving his anger. If there was no one there to absorb the attack of his Knuckle Serve, then it wasn't any fun to do. So he switched to just pounding the ball against the wall as hard as he could, pretending it was some idiot's face he was bashing in until he heard a cracking noise and watched the wall split where the ball had made contact.

He smiled, resting his racket against his shoulder as some of his anger flew away and he decided it was probably time for a drink. He turned to grab his water bottle but stopped as he noticed an unfamiliar redheaded boy watching him. He felt his temper flare again at having someone _stare _at him for such a long period of time. And the boy seemed to _notice_ that Akaya was glowering at him but he just kept looking.

This kid rubbed him the wrong way. He had no idea who this person was, but he was _already_ ready to rip him apart; especially considering the mood he was in at the moment. Adrenaline surged through his body as his irritated mood bubbled back to the surface and before he knew it, his racket was on the ground and he was charging at the strange redhead, his eyes narrowed.

He lunged at the taller body, knocking it to the ground before he sat up, straddling the other's stomach and whipping his fists at the kid's face, making harsh contact each time.

The boy's hands flailed, suddenly grabbing the mainly yellow Rikkaidai jacket before flipping the two of them over so he was on top. "Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted at Kirihara, clearly confused as to why he had just received a partial beating from a kid he didn't even know.

"What am _I _doing? You were the one staring at me like an idiot!"

"I was just watching you play tennis! Calm down! I'd hate to see you when you play a match with a crowd around!"

Kirihara grumbled, but deep down understood where the boy was coming from. Maybe he really _was _just watching him practice. After all, they didn't know each other, so it wasn't like he was purposefully trying to egg the junior on. "Will you get off me!" He yelled, remembering the compromising position they were still in. He shoved the kid off, then hurriedly sat up, wiping his face of the sweat that had formed.

"So… do I get an explanation… or no?"

"No."

"Why not? You're the one that hit me for seemingly no reason!"

"I'm just having a bad day!" Akaya blurted, then quickly crossed his arms and looked away from the other. "I was in a bad mood already and seeing you just made me angrier."

"But why? We don't even know each other."

"It doesn't matter." Kirihara turned his head back to pierce the redhead with his gaze. "From the second I saw you, I immediately hated you."

"Was it the hair? A lot of people say that." The boy reached up and playfully curled a lock of hair with a finger, seeming to be cheerful rather than angry anymore.

"No. It was everything about you. I don't like you."

"Awww, that's too bad." The stranger teased, getting back to his feet to dust his white pants off. "It's terrible knowing someone hated you from the minute they saw you." He held out his hand for Kirihara to take but the junior just ignored it and stood on his own, straightening his jacket and shorts once he was up.

"Are you done? Because I want you to go now."

"Well, I'm a little scared I'll get hit again if I stay, so I'll leave you alone." He picked up his bags and turned from Kirihara, waving over his shoulder as he walked away. "Bye!" He called, a smile on his face.

"Bastard." Akaya growled, going back to his stuff so he could practice in peace once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fifteen Minutes Later)<strong>

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your face Kiyosumi!" A redhead shorter than Sengoku asked, going up on his tiptoes to better examine the deep bruises forming on the lucky boy's face.

"Some kid beat me up." Sengoku half-lied, itching the back of his head as his lover fretted over his injuries, turning his head every which way to get better views of the purple blotches appearing in the skin. "He was just some punk that wanted money."

And that's all he did, right?"

"Yep. Aren't I lucky?"

"Of course." The smaller boy smiled weakly, then went back up to kiss the sores gingerly. "I hope they don't hurt too much."

Gum popped from the shorter's mouth as he used his shirt sleeve to wipe the blood from his boyfriend's split lip before he pulled Sengoku up the house's stairs to his bedroom. They both fell onto the bed, facing each other and smiling before gum popped again and the smaller boy began to chew it excessively.

"Got any for me?" Kiyosumi asked, opening his mouth in hopes of getting some of the sugary substance inserted in; a kiss the most preferred method.

"Nope. I don't share." The gum popped yet another time but when the next bubble was blown up, Sengoku leaned forward before it could burst and did it himself with his mouth, then he used his tongue to push it back into his lover's mouth where their tongues met and swirled around with the sweet-flavored treat.

"Kiyo-" The shorter tried to protest but Sengoku just pushed harder into the kiss, climbing over the other body as arms draped around his neck. Their tongues slid in against each other, a French kiss far more intense than their first one as they were now used to kissing that way. The boy being pressed into the bed moaned softly, squeezing the fabric of Sengoku's shirt until he realized that his gum had been swiped from his mouth. "Hey!" He shouted, sitting up as Kiyosumi stood from the bed, happily popping his new treat. "Give it back!"

"Why don't you make me… Bunta?" Sengoku smiled at the fuming little redhead and blew a bubble with the gum, only making Marui angrier.

"Oh, I'll make you!" He shouted, pushing off the bed to run, jump and tackle Sengoku to the ground before pressing their lips together so he could fish his gum back. "Give it!" He ordered, pulling on the Yamabuki uniform as Sengoku laughed at his small lover.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He said, running a hand through pinkish hair.

"For the last time, I'm _not _cute! Now give me back my gum!"

"What do I get for it?"

"I don't bite your tongue off."

"That's it?" Sengoku pretended to whine, his lip sticking out in a fake pout. "Bunta, you're so mean."

"You're an idiot." Marui stuck his tongue out at Kiyosumi before moving back to unbutton his boyfriend's pants. The zipper was undone next, and then the white fabric was pulled down to the lucky boy's knees. "But I'll do _anything _to get the last piece of my _favorite _gum back." He said seductively, pushing up Sengoku's shirt so he could kiss the tanned, toned body beneath. His lips caressed the skin, teasingly making their way down to Sengoku's awakening arousal.

"Ahhh. I'm so lucky to have someone as seductive as you." Sengoku sighed happily, his hands resting behind his head.

"Hm." Marui hummed, opening his mouth to take in the other's growing erection, but stopped suddenly and motioned for the gum to be handed over.

Kiyosumi whined and quickly pulled the gum out of his mouth, holding it out for Bunta to take. The smaller boy closed his lips around the finger holding the sticky treat and grazed his teeth lightly across the flange as he pulled the gum off, popping it happily once it was back in his orifice.

"And like I said, I'll do _anything_." Marui smiled deviously, leaning down and giving a long lick to Sengoku's cock.

"Don't tease Bunta." Sengoku groaned, pushing his hips up for more.

"Alright, I won't." The smaller boy moved away and stood up, licking his lips before popping his gum. "Although… it's hard to resist the taste of you and my gum together."

"Awww, Bunta! You're gonna just leave me like this?" Sengoku wiggled his hips desperately, making his erection flop around. "You really _are_ a teaser!"

"It's punishment for taking my gum." Marui smirked, taking a seat on the bed where he had a perfect view of the squirming Sengoku. "Besides, you know where the bathroom is. Why would you need me when you have a perfectly good toilet to sit on and a strong hand to do 'it' _however you like_?"

"But I want _you_." Sengoku suddenly pounced on the Rikkai student and pushed him into the mattress, kissing him deeply. "You're better than doing it alone in a bathroom." He murmured against his lover's lips.

"Kiyosumi!" Bunta was scowling, trying to push the taller boy off of him as his shirt was unbuttoned and ripped away from his body. "I thought I said I didn't want to!"

"I didn't hear that." Sengoku said, pretending to ponder the comment. But he quickly changed his expression and smiled, one hand pinning Marui's wrists above his head while the other undid the smaller boy's pants. "And as I recall, whenever you say 'no', you really mean 'yes'. All those nights you screamed 'no' when we were doing it but whenever I stopped to see if you were alright, you'd get angry at me for it and tell me to go harder."

Marui blushed at the thought, avoiding Sengoku's gaze. "That's different. We haven't even started yet."

"I thought it started when you pulled down my pants and licked me." Kiyosumi's lips attached themselves to his boyfriend's neck and planted wet kisses all over the skin, making the smaller boy flush even more as some of his erogenous spots were stimulated; he had a really sensitive body.

"I only did that because you took my gum!" Marui protested.

"But you led me on. How can you make a teenage boy, raging with hormones, aroused and then just stop, thinking he will too?" Sengoku bit softly and listened to the sweet moan Bunta released, his small body arching up into the pleasuring touch. The Yamabuki student chuckled as he felt a hardness against his stomach and he rocked his body to give the cock friction. "It would be the same as me stopping right now, leaving you the way you are."

Marui moaned as his nipple was licked, his breath already heavy although they had hardly done anything. "Sometimes… I really hate you." He panted, and Sengoku acknowledged he had won.

"Love you too." He smiled, rubbing their noses together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Days Later)<strong>

Kirihara adjusted his tennis bag on his shoulder, heading to the new street courts he had found only the day before so he wouldn't be reminded of that damn _redhead _every time he practiced alone. Of course, it was in the complete _opposite _direction of his house and took a long time to actually get there, but to avoid seeing that strange boy, Akaya would do practically anything.

He reached the courts just as the last group of players left and was relieved that he would end up being the only one there; he hated crowds. His stuff was placed on a bench and he stretched his arms and legs quickly, just to get them ready again even though he had been at after-school practice only an hour before. His regular's jacket was shrugged off as the sun beat down on him and he wiped the sweat already present from his long walk, before bending over to grab his favorite racket.

As he rummaged through the bag, he growled at the sound of giggling and looked up, expecting to see a squealing girl fawning over the cute tennis player bent over (not purposefully) like a stripper. But he had to do a double take as he realized there was no girl there… it was two boys.

He caught the sight of pinkish colored hair and a yellow jacket and immediately knew it was his senpai, Marui, but then he recognized the other boy too and nearly snapped his racket in half out of frustration. Apparently there was no escaping that redhead from Yamabuki.

The two walked along the length of the courts, Marui jumping all around the other boy and flailing his arms as if he was explaining something while the taller redhead laughed. Kirihara glared daggers at them, hating how comfortable they looked together. They were supposed to be rivals, not best friends. Besides, what kind of _idiot _would come all the way from Yamabuki to visit a Rikkaidai student?

They reached the forest just at the end of the courts and Akaya's eyes widened as he watched the strange boy grab Marui's shirt and roughly push him behind a tree. Being on the other side of the eight court line-up, the junior hoped it had just been his imagination tricking him into thinking Marui had been handled in such a way. But then again, that weird redhead had given him a bad feeling from the second he had laid eyes on him.

Wanting to see what was wrong but not wanting to get caught spying if the other two came back out from the trees, Akaya pretended to do a jogging warm-up around the inside length of the courts, getting as close to the fence as possible so when he passed by where his senpai and the stranger had disappeared, he would have a better chance at seeing what was going on.

He approached with his gaze on the ground, trying to hear any signs of stress from Bunta over the sound of his sneakers slapping the court surface but it was quiet for the most part. That is, until he was about twenty feet from the piece of fencing closest to the trees. It sounded almost like a girl's voice; in pain and breathing hard while a deeper voice spoke softly to 'her' but it was hardly noticeable over the seemingly distressed sounds of the more feminine vocals.

Kirihara's head snapped up and he tripped when he caught sight of the two that had disappeared only minutes before. He fell face-first into the greenish clay, hearing his nose crack slightly and he felt the sting of a new scrape on his cheek as he slid to a stop on his stomach. His hands pressed to the ground and he pushed himself up onto his knees, his body shaking with anger that was completely forgotten once his eyes flicked back over to the scene that had caused him the suffering in the first place.

Marui was pushed up against the tree he had vanished behind, one foot on the tip of its toes on the ground while the other was hooked over the arm of the other redhead as his hips moved back and forth against Bunta's body. The high-pitched cries were coming from Marui, but they weren't really cries at all, Kirihara determined. They actually sounded like… sounds of pleasure. Like his senpai was actually _enjoying _what the Yamabuki student was doing to him.

"I'm glad you're wearing such wide-legged shorts Bunta." The other boy smiled down at Marui. "Otherwise we wouldn't get to do it out here in the open." He looked down to where (Kirihara assumed) something was sticking up Marui's tennis shorts, following what had just been said. But… what exactly were they doing? He hadn't seen anything like it before; although he figured that he _should_ know, seeing as Bunta -who was only a year older- sure knew what it was.

"Mmm… Kiyosumi…" Marui wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, his noises only getting louder. "I'm so close already…"

"You're so sensitive Bunta. It's really cute." The one supposedly named 'Kiyosumi' grabbed something on Marui and moved his hand along it but their clothes blocked Akaya's view of what was being touched.

"I'm not… cute…" Bunta tried to argue the comment but it seemed he was too far gone in pleasure to actually succeed. "Ah! Kiyosumi! I… I'm coming!" His head flew back and he yelled out as the other redhead smiled, moving his hand faster until the Rikkai student had quieted; the only sounds escaping him being pants.

"Bunta, what should I do?" 'Kiyosumi' asked, his hips still moving at a steady pace.

"I can't walk around with it inside… but I don't want to waste it…" Bunta opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "In here..." He said. "My gum's lost all its flavor… and I want to taste something…"

"You got it."

The two pulled apart and Marui got to his knees, pushing -Kirihara jumped as he finally caught sight of the thing he was most curious about. No. That couldn't be… could it? He looked down at his crotch, then quickly glanced back up as he heard a groan, coming from 'Kiyosumi'. That wasn't… his cock in Marui's mouth, right? Why would his senpai want to do such a thing? It was such a dirty place, yet he was seemingly licking and sucking at it like it was a freshly unwrapped lollipop.

"Almost there?" His senpai asked, moving his hand up and down along the length of the sizable cock before his mouth closed over the tip and he began to suck on it.

"Yeah…" 'Kiyosumi' breathed, nodding his head quickly and steadying himself against the tree with his hands. "Bunta… now…" He moaned out and Kirihara suddenly noticed Marui swallowing, his mouth still around 'Kiyosumi's' dick. After a minute, the smaller redhead stood up licking a white fluid off his lips and smiling happily.

"Mmm. That's the best flavor I've ever had." He said, going up on his tiptoes to kiss the Yamabuki student's mouth.

"You can have more tomorrow if you want." 'Kiyosumi' grinned, licking excess white off the tip of the shorter boy's nose.

"I want." Bunta said, popping the gum he had had since afternoon practice at school. "I have a better place where we can do it though. It will make it more thrilling, especially since there will be a higher chance of getting caught."

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Pervert." Marui giggled, leaning up to kiss the other again. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and was about to go when 'Kiyosumi' grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against the tree, pinning him as their lips were smashed together. Their tongues met and entwined and Marui's hands found themselves in the red locks of his lover's (Kirihara figured that was what they were after what he had just seen) hair. They pulled away some time later, breathing heavily all over again but neither seemed to care.

"I love you." 'Kiyosumi' said, brushing Bunta's hair behind his ear.

"I love you too."

"One thing though. Who's the audience?" 'Kiyosumi' nodded in Kirihara's direction and the junior immediately jumped up from his spot, not wanting to be caught by his senpai. He turned and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the courts just as Marui turned in his direction. He grabbed his stuff, and dashed to the bus station, impatiently waiting for the next one to show.

* * *

><p>Marui turned around as he searched for the 'audience' Sengoku had mentioned and only saw the fluttering of a Rikkai regular's jacket, along with black curls of hair flopping around as the figure ran away. "Oh him? That's Kirihara Akaya. He's the youngest of the regulars on our team, so most of us just call him Akaya. He's our baby."<p>

"Hmmm." Sengoku stared after the figure as it ran out of sight form the other end of the courts, before he turned back and kissed Bunta's lips one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Marui kissed Sengoku.

They split up and went in opposite directions to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day; Morning)<strong>

Sengoku smiled as he lazily leaned on his desk, his eyes half-closed as he reminisced a most important event in his life: his first time having sex.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"_Sengoku!" Marui giggled as he was pulled into the Yamabuki student's room. "Wait a second!"_

"_What?" Sengoku smiled down at the small boy he had wrapped up in his arms and kissed his forehead gently. "We both agreed that tonight was the night."_

"_I know that." The Rikkai male laughed again. "But I just want to make sure we're prepared."_

"_Look." Sengoku leaned back and opened his bedside table's drawer to pull out a bag. "Open it. Everything we need is in there."_

_Marui pulled away from his boyfriend and sat on the bed, untying the bag to open it. He reached in and pulled a bottle from it; it was lube obviously. Next came a packet of condoms, then another pack and Bunta's brow furrowed as he read the label. "Fruit- flavored?" He questioned, looking to Sengoku. _

"_In case we… you know, use our mouths but don't want direct contact. I thought you would like that flavor, so I picked it out." _

"_It actually does sound pretty tasty." Marui said, pulling out a box of tissues. _

"_For the mess." Kiyosumi smiled. _

"_Well, it looks like you really _did _think of everything." _

"_Then shall we?" Sengoku came to sit beside Bunta on the bed and waited for him to answer._

"_Alright." _

_Kiyosumi's hand came up to caress Bunta's cheek and they slowly leaned closer until their lips met for the first time in a gentle kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away but it was still amazing to have their first kiss with someone they liked so much. They went back in again, kissing harder and wrapping their arms around each other before Kiyosumi decided to lick the smaller redhead's lips, allowing his tongue to slip into the gasping mouth and explore the orifice of his boyfriend._

_Bunta was pushed down onto his back on the mattress, never once breaking apart as Sengoku's hands slid under the Rikkai uniform shirt to rub all over the skin of his short lover. _

"_Nnn…" Marui moaned as fingers brushed over his nipples before he felt Sengoku's lips leave his and his shirt was unbuttoned and tossed away. "You're acting like you've done this before."_

"_Thank you. But you know this is just as new to me as it is you." Sengoku's mouth attached itself to Bunta's neck and he placed hot, wet kisses all along the skin, receiving another moan. _

"_Sengoku!" The pink-haired boy shouted as his collarbone was nipped at and his hands flew up to run through red hair. _

"_Hey, let's call each other by first name now." Sengoku said as he trailed lower on Marui's body. "Something as intimate as this shouldn't leave us addressing each other so unfamiliarly."_

"_Okay." Marui smiled, then went right back to mewling and squirming as Sengoku's tongue flicked over a nipple, the fingers of one hand playing with the other pink nub. "Kiyosumiii…" He moaned. _

"_That's better." The tongue made a path down the smaller boy's chest to his stomach and dipped into his bellybutton before teasingly licking just above the spot where his boxers lay. Sengoku's mouth began to kiss again and he could feel how hot his little lover's body was getting; apparently he was really enjoying the touches Kiyosumi gave to him. _

_Fingers hooked onto Bunta's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers, leaving the pink-haired boy completely naked on the bed. He flushed deeply at being so openly exposed to someone and quickly covered his crotch but Sengoku pulled the hands away, kissing each of the palms before pinning them next to the smaller boy's head. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about this. We're both boys after all. There's nothing on you that I haven't seen before."_

_Sengoku's mouth sucked at the skin of Marui's thighs, trailing closer and closer to his crotch without actually getting there. The shorter boy was left whining and mewling as he experienced new pleasures never before felt on his body, but at the same time, he was becoming painfully hard and hoped Sengoku would hurry up and get on to something that wasn't so teasing._

"_Nnn… Kiyosumi… just do something…" He breathed, rolling his head back and forth on the bed's single pillow. "Stop teasing me…" _

_His eyes squeezed shut suddenly when he felt something warm and wet enclose his cock, and his back arched off the bed as he felt Sengoku's mouth slide up and down the length of his erection. He never knew a blow-job felt this good. His breath was fast, his body was flushed, his hips jerked and thrust into the other redhead's mouth and he could feel his tip leaking pre-come profusely as his nerves were set on fire with pleasure._

"_K-Kiyosumi… this feels… amazing…"_

"_Hm?" Sengoku asked, pulling away. He hadn't heard the soft words that were spoken and was rewarded with a whine when his lips left Bunta's cock. "What's wrong?" _

"_Unn… I told you it felt good… but you stopped…" Bunta squirmed on the mattress as the tingling of pleasure began to fade. "And I can't believe you didn't even use those condoms you bought."_

"_I didn't even think of those." Sengoku rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways. I liked doing it directly."_

"_Pervert." Marui smiled, pushing back against Sengoku's lips as they met his. His arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and he giggled as his bottom lip was nibbled on before he felt Sengoku's hands slide down to unbutton his own pants so their erections could rub together skin to skin. "Hey, take them off all the way…" Marui whined, his mouth still pressed with Sengoku's. "It's not fair I'm the only one… and when you're still like that… it seems rushed…" _

"_You're such a romantic Bunta." Sengoku teased, standing up from the bed to pull his pants and underwear off, just like his lover had ordered._

"_Shut it." Bunta stuck his tongue out. "I just don't want it to feel like we're doing this for the hell of it. Like there's no feelings. When your still half-clothed like that, it makes it seem like we're doing this just to have sex, not to become more intimate."_

"_Sure sounds like you're a romantic to me." Sengoku bounced across the mattress until he was over the smaller body once again and leaned down to kiss Bunta's mouth, only to be rewarded with a bite to his upper lip. "Ow!" He winced, running his tongue along his new wound. "What was that for?" _

"_Because you keep running your mouth instead of having sex with me. We're already this far and I want to continue so I can say that my first time was with you."_

"_Or maybe your _every _time_." _Kiyosumi smiled goofily. _

" _Just do it." Bunta sighed, wrapping his legs around Sengoku's waist to pull them closer. _

"_Here we go then." Sengoku contradicted his lover's actions and pulled the legs away, separating the two of them once more. Marui was about to yell at him for it, but his legs were suddenly pulled on and his knees were pushed up next to his head. _

"_What the-" He started, only to be cut off when he felt Sengoku lick from his entrance all the way up to his balls. "Nnn…" He moaned, hands gripping his boyfriend's sheets. "Kiyosumi… what are you doing?" _

"_What does it feel like?" The other replied, reaching for the bottle of lube that had been thrown to the floor some time earlier. His tongue continued to swirl around Bunta's entrance, feeling the muscles clench every time he swiped across them. His fingers were covered in lube before they moved to join his mouth at the puckered hole. A finger slipped inside and Bunta's back immediately arched off the bed; he was really tight and that digit was _really _uncomfortable. _

"_Are you alright?" Sengoku asked, looking up at the boy squirming to get comfy again. _

"_It's… weird… but keep going…" _

"_Okay. Here goes the next one." Another finger went in and a loud gasp slid from Bunta's mouth before he bit at his bottom lip, coming close to drawing blood. He felt the fingers spread apart, then move in and out quickly, leaving him whimpering and whining at the constant pain still throbbing in his backside. His erection was quickly diminishing, but it suddenly twitched as the digits lightly brushed something, something that felt… good. _Finally_. The spot was struck harder and Bunta was suddenly convulsing for a whole new reason. _

"_G-good…" He moaned, his hips jerking as the digits rubbed his prostate yet again. "Hurry up and put it in now…" _

"_Bunta, you're so cute." Sengoku smiled, leaning up and kissing his lover's lips before he sat back and rolled a condom on; the rubber being already pre-lubricated. _

"_I'm. Not. Cute." Marui snarled, but suddenly winced as he felt Kiyosumi begin to push in. "Ah! Not so fast…" _

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sengoku!"

Said redhead snapped out of his daydream to find his teacher glaring down at him and he crossed his legs as he noticed the piercing eyes wander to his very obvious erection. "Yes Sensei?" He asked, head resting in his hand as it had been all period.

"Class is over! You may go!" The man said in an irritated tone, yet continued to stare as Kiyosumi got to his feet (hardly) and left the room with his hand over his crotch.

He was glad there would be no afternoon practice that day, meaning he'd be able to go see Bunta at Rikkaidai and have a lot more time to fuck him. But the only problem was, it was still morning and Sengoku was _already_ hard just thinking about the cute, little, bubble-gum blowing redhead. He cursed for allowing himself to have such thoughts _long _before the two were to meet, but he couldn't help it.

Today made the two month 'anniversary' of their first time together (and first time _period_) and Sengoku couldn't help but remember how adorable Bunta looked writhing beneath him in pleasure. Not that he was keeping track of how long ago it was though. He wasn't some lovey-dovey girl that had nothing better to do than to make an anniversary for everything.

He leisurely walked into the locker room (late) for gym, finding half the class still in there changing and every one of them saw his cock stretching the crotch of his pants. Some laughed, some blushed, and some made fun of him, but he was already back to imagining his cute little Bunta and didn't notice.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"_Sorry." His hands gripped the sheets on either side of Bunta's head to stop from just thrusting into the small body as he felt those tight muscles squeeze his cock. "It's hard though."_

"_I thought this was supposed to feel good…" Bunta squirmed around, only succeeding in making the pain worse. Sengoku stopped halfway in to lean down and distract his boyfriend with a kiss before he continued sliding in. _

"_Almost there Bunta." He said, pressing their lips together again. _

_Another few minutes and Kiyosumi was fully seated within his lover, who was panting and glaring at the tall redhead above him. "Why did I agree to this?" He growled. _

_Sengoku laughed awkwardly. "Because we love each other." _

"_Love sucks then." _

"_Bunta, please let me keep going. If I don't make you feel good, then we'll never do this again, okay?" Kiyosumi kissed Bunta. "Promise." _

_Marui huffed, looking away. "Fine." He popped the gum he had forgotten about, seemingly uninterested in continuing as Sengoku nipped at his neck to comfort him. _

"_Relax and it will be better." _

"_Try saying that when you're in my position!" Bunta snapped, wincing when he felt Sengoku's cock slide out of him to the tip. _

_Sengoku snapped his hips forward and moaned from the pleasure while his boyfriend did it from the pain. He pulled back out and thrust in, creating a steady rhythm as he tried to figure out the way to make Bunta feel good. He moved the small legs so that they rested on his own hips then continued pounding into the pink-haired boy's body. His face suddenly lit up as he watched Bunta's eyes widen and his back arch off the bed, his throat emitting a loud, long moan. _

"_See? I told you that you would feel good." He said, smashing his lips against Bunta's, who was already losing his breath as pleasure overran the pain. The assault on the smaller boy's prostate continued and he _really_ went crazy when Sengoku's hand grasped his leaking cock and stroked it quickly. _

"_Ki-Kiyosumi… almost…" He moaned, looking up into the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend. _

"_Me too Bunta. Let's do it together." _

_The thrusting sped up, along with Sengoku's hand and only a few short moments later, the two climaxed -Bunta all over his stomach and Sengoku's hand, and the taller boy into the condom inside his lover's body. As the high ended, they remained still, trying to catch their breath and see normally again. _

"_Kiyosumi… I love you…" Marui breathed, then blushed as he realized what he had said. _

_Sengoku chuckled and bent over to kiss Bunta. "I love you too." He smiled. He sat back up and pulled out of his lover, watching Bunta twitch at the feeling. "Do you feel okay?" He asked concernedly. _

"_My butt hurts." Marui complained, turning onto his side as Sengoku tied up the condom and threw it in his wastebasket. _

"_If we keep doing it, the pain will eventually go away." Tissues touched Bunta's skin and he looked up to see Sengoku cleaning him of his own seed. _

"_Thank you." He yawned, then felt an arm slide under his to wrap around his chest. "I'm tired." _

"_Go to sleep then." Sengoku pulled the blankets over them and snuggled close to the smaller redhead to keep them warm. "I love you Bunta." He whispered, kissing the soft hair of his lover, only to realize the boy was already asleep._

... ... ... ... ... ...

Sengoku knew he failed gym for the day. After sitting against the wall all period with his hands over his crotch and his legs shifting every which way to find a comfortable position that didn't show off his erection, he was pretty sure that that dark look on the teacher's face was directed right at him. He was relieved when they were dismissed and he rushed straight for the closest stall in the locker room to at least _try _to solve is problem before the next class. His shorts dropped to the floor and he leaned over the toilet with one hand on the wall for support as he quickly stroked himself, trying to fantasize about his beautiful Bunta again to get himself to completion faster.

But he suddenly stopped and his eyes flew open as he saw that swish of black curls and those blue-green eyes staring at him. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and _really _concentrated on Bunta again, knowing the bell would ring at any second and he still had to change back into his uniform.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Afternoon)<strong>

Kirihara's gaze was on the ground; as it had been all day. He refused to talk to anyone and _absolutely _would not associate with Marui; he was far too embarrassed to confront the redhead and was utterly relieved when he was left alone by said boy.

He stepped out onto the Rikkai courts, his jacket all wrinkled and dirty on his body after his spill at the public courts the day before. He hadn't had the chance to do laundry that night and they were required to at least _bring _their jackets to practice. Today though, just so happened to be one of those days when you wanted to _wear _one, seeing as it was so damn _cold _out.

"Hey brat! What the hell happened to your face?" A voice suddenly said from behind him and he could feel himself turn red as Niou came to stand in front of him, laughing at the bandage taking up a whole cheek, as well as the one that ran over the bridge of his nose. He really should avoid his parents when he got injured.

"None of your damn business." He growled at the trickster, trying to sound normal even though he felt like a little kid inside; being all scraped up like he couldn't walk properly.

"Calm down, will you? I just wanted to know how you ended up looking like you got hit by a train."

"And I told you it was none of your gods damn business!" A hand connected with the back of Kirihara's head and he flew into Niou's chest. "What the he-" He stopped as he realized just who had hit him.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not _to curse?" Sanada asked in that monotonous, but still incredibly intimidating voice.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Akaya shouted, rubbing the back of his head. He then smiled sheepishly as Sanada got right up in his face, his expression one of a madman. "I mean, sorry Sanada-fukubuchou. I won't do it again."

"Get your racket and start practicing." Sanada ordered, only to stare back at Kirihara angrily as the boy laughed awkwardly.

"I uh… actually left my racket in the clubroom." He said, gulping when Genichirou got close to him again.

"Go get it then." He barked and Kirihara bowed slightly before running away.

"Jeez, if there's one person Akaya's afraid of, it's definitely you fukubuchou." Niou laughed as he stared after the 'baby'.

"Good." Sanada replied, turning on his heel to go direct the rest of the team. "Let's go." He ordered and Niou followed behind him like an obedient puppy to go join the others.

* * *

><p>UGH! This stupid divider line on FF is being all retarded to me! I hope it gets fixed soon!<p>

Anyway... Review please! ;P

So... how was it? Odd? Good? I picked Bunta because I needed a Rikkai uke that Sengoku could be with before he found Kirihara and I didn't think Yukimura, Niou or Yagyuu would fit him, so I chose Bunta. [I don't qualify Sanada, Renji and Jackel as being ukes] I think they would be cute together. [redheads] Lol.


	2. The Real Reason

Summary: Sengoku and Bunta are seemingly in love, despite being in different schools, but will the meeting of Sengoku and Rikkai's 'baby' change all that?

Pairing[s]: SengokuMarui. Later on SengokuKirihara. Maybe some OOCness.

Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations and Language. [Akaya-kun uses the "f" word a lot]

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, then it would have _nothing_ to do with tennis.

Lucky To Fall In Love

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Kirihara made it to the clubroom and leaned over to catch his breath for a second before he threw open the door and stepped inside. He looked around for his racket, then walked over to the bench it was leaning against once he spotted it. His hand reached out for it, but he froze when he heard… <em>them<em>.

Remembering what had happened last time, he _slowly_ turned his head, and saw through the doorway to the shower room a half-naked Marui squirming and moaning against a wall as the Yamabuki student sucked on him. Akaya gulped, stepping back with his racket so that the two couldn't see him and he instead used the angle of the room's mirrors to see.

Why he was still watching was a mystery to him, but he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight.

"Is it good Bunta?" The kneeling redhead asked, smiling up at the panting one.

"Nnn…" Bunta nodded, then moaned as his cock slipped back into the other's mouth. "No more… just do it already…"

"Okay." 'Kiyosumi' -if Kirihara had remembered correctly- stood up and kissed the shorter boy's lips before lifting him up off the floor so his body was supported by nothing but the wall and 'Kiyosumi's' arms underneath his legs. "Here I go." One hand moved down and guided his cock to Bunta's entrance before he shoved in, re-placing his hand beneath his lover's thigh as he began to thrust at a harsh pace.

Marui moaned, his head thrown back in a beautiful arch that continued to his back. His hands were in his boyfriend's hair and his toes were curled as the pleasure only grew. "K-Kiyosumi…" He mewled, only making Sengoku move that much more passionately; he was becoming more aroused just listening to his lover's cute voice call his name.

Kirihara's mouth was open and he couldn't get himself to move, no matter how much his mind screamed at him that this was wrong. Not only because he was watching these two do something so dirty, but because he felt his own body growing hot for a reason he couldn't explain. His hand reached down and he felt his hardness through his tennis shorts so he began to massage it through the fabric, realizing that it felt _good _when he did.

He was just about to slip his fingers into the waistband, when the door suddenly burst open and Sanada stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Akaya! What are you doing?" He shouted, clearly taken aback by what he caught the 'baby' of Rikkai doing. "If you want to do things like that, wait until you are in the privacy of your home! Get your racket and go do laps! _Now_!"

"Y-yes Sanada-fukubuchou!" Akaya cowered as he slunk past Genichirou, then awkwardly began running with his hand over his bulging crotch, his punishment already making him curse his lack of will-power.

* * *

><p>The door slammed closed and Marui giggled from his spot against the wall. "Akaya sure likes coming to watch, doesn't he?" He asked.<p>

"He must've been horny watching us too. Why else would your fukubuchou say something like that?" Sengoku laughed, beginning to pound into his boyfriend again.

"Such a curious one."

"Mm." Sengoku's lips attached themselves to Marui's neck and he placed wet kisses all over the soft, hot skin.

"Ahhh… Kiyosumi… so good…"

"It gets better every time Bunta."

"Mmm… so close… already… gonna…"

"Nope." Sengoku grasped the smaller boy's cock and pulled out, letting the body slowly slide to the floor.

Once on the ground, Bunta whined at the loss of the fullness in his body and he tried to push the hand away that kept him from coming like he so desperately wanted. "Kiyosumi…" He begged, arching his back and mewing for release.

"You keep coming so quickly. Try to restrain yourself."

"I can't… when you make it… feel so good…"

"And to think that you practically gave up the first time we did this."

"The first time… doesn't matter… right now… _this _time counts… so let me come…"

"But I'm not even close yet."

"Then… use my mouth…" Bunta opened his orifice and stuck out his tongue sensually, his gum stuffed into one cheek. "Go until you're almost done… then shove it back into me and fill me up."

"So adorable." Sengoku smiled, standing up and letting his cock slide into Bunta's mouth before he began thrusting in and out, gagging the smaller boy but neither cared. Bunta didn't mind having a dick down his throat -_Sengoku's _anyway- so he knew that having him choke wasn't anything that bothered him.

"You're so good Bunta…" He breathed, hands gripping the long pinkish hair. "Alright, I'm almost there…"

"Put it back in." Bunta spread his cheeks as Sengoku got back on his knees and shoved in. "Ahhh… much better…" He sighed, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

"How about this then?" Sengoku's hand wrapped around Bunta's cock again and he stroked with the rhythm of his thrusts, causing the smaller boy to shout out in pleasure. "Is it good?"

"Yes! More Kiyosumi!" Bunta's hands slid up the wall behind him and his head turned every which way as he felt himself quickly nearing his end. "Nnn… I'm coming!" He arched back and let his seed spurt out onto Sengoku's stomach before he felt a heat enter him, only prolonging his high.

"Sorry… I didn't warn you." Kiyosumi panted, pulling out of his lover.

"I liked the surprise…" Bunta giggled softly. "It makes it more… exciting…" He popped his gum before he licked his fingers of the come he had picked up off his torso and slowly edged up the wall to his feet, feeling Sengoku's seed dripping down his legs. He lifted his hand over his shoulder and knocked on the wall behind him with his knuckle. "I love doing it against walls, but _damn _my back hurts when it's over."

"Want me to kiss it all better?" Sengoku asked playfully, sticking out his bottom lip in a childish manner.

"Only if you're ready for Round Two." Marui challenged.

"When aren't I?" Kiyosumi grabbed his boyfriend's arm and roughly turned him around, shoving his chest up against the wall before he started kissing all over the small boy's back where red marks were appearing from rubbing up against the drywall.

"Hurry up and go again…" Bunta breathed, feeling that Sengoku was still completely hard and it was sliding against his bottom.

"I thought you didn't like it when we're not facing each other?"

"Then turn me around and do it…" He was whining now, he was so horny.

"Okay." Sengoku picked up the small body and brought it to a bench, where the pink-haired boy lay down on it and spread his legs.

"Do it…"

"Patience Bunta." Sengoku chuckled as he pushed back in…

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day; Friday)<strong>

"Kiyosumiii!" Bunta whined, kicking his feet against the mattress of his lover's bed. "I'm so bored!"

"Then let's have sex." Sengoku suggested.

"Idiot! We just had sex!" Bunta rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I wanna do something fun together that doesn't have to do with sex!"

"Hmmm." Sengoku's gaze was also on the ceiling. "It's kinda hot today, so let's go swimming."

"Really?" Marui asked excitedly, turning onto his side and snuggling against his boyfriend.

"Mm. They just built an outdoor pool nearby and I wanted to go see what it's like."

"Do you even know how to swim?"

"Do _you_?"

"Shut up. Of course I can." Bunta popped his gum and rubbed Sengoku's chest lovingly.

"Why would I suggest going to a pool if I can't even swim?"

"Because it's you."

"My goodness. You've gotten so mean Bunta." Sengoku teased, kissing the pinkish hair.

"So… are we really going then?"

"If you want to."

"Just one thing though. I don't have a swimsuit to wear."

"True." Sengoku sat up in his bed and slipped on his discarded boxers before standing up and walking to his closet. "Here." He held out a pair of small swim trunks for Bunta.

"Like your clothing is going to fit me."

"These are from a while ago. They don't fit me but I'm sure they're about your size."

"Let me try them on." Bunta pulled the sheets back and stood up, his small naked body fully exposed to his boyfriend. "Bring them here." He sensually motioned for Sengoku to come to him.

"Bunta…" Sengoku whined as he obeyed. "Don't tease me."

"I guess we just have to get right to it then." Marui licked his lips as he squeezed Kiyosumi's cock through his boxers and watched the taller redhead squirm. "The pool can wait a little longer, right?"

"Nn…" Sengoku's lips were suddenly pressed to Bunta's and the small boy found himself being pushed back onto the bed, his body bouncing from the force. But he didn't even have time to speak before Sengoku was over him and kissing him again, hands rubbing and caressing all the right spots. Kiyosumi sure knew how to make Bunta go crazy.

That was one of the reasons they were together as much as they could be. So they could get closer physically, emotionally, mentally. They loved feeling the other's body against theirs, their breaths intermingling as they brought each other to their climax.

Bunta couldn't get enough of Sengoku. That boy knew how to touch all the right places on the small boy's body. He knew how to make him moan, whine, shake, shiver and convulse more and more every time they were intimate and the little redhead loved it. One time he had become so turned on by his lover's touches and movements, he came almost immediately; harder than he had ever done too. His body was left shaking for ten minutes afterwards and during that time, he still felt the leftover tingle of pleasure from his orgasm.

Sengoku also couldn't resist his cute little Bunta. The way he looked below the tall redhead was almost enough to make Sengoku come instantly, and then when he made those noises… _gods _that boy sure was hot! And his blow-jobs were _amazing_. The way he would just flat-out deep throat Sengoku until he had come -far too early for the Yamabuki student's liking- and then just swallow it like it was cow's milk… Sengoku was absolutely convinced they were made for each other.

"Kiyosumiii…" Marui moaned beneath him and he leaned down to capture those beautiful lips with his own as his thrusts grew faster. "I love you…"

Sengoku smiled happily, his movements slowing for a brief moment. "I love you too Bunta."

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Days Later; Monday)<strong>

Kirihara knelt down at the public courts and tied his loose shoelace, his mood a bit better than it had been lately after going a whole weekend (two days) without having to see that Yamabuki redhead, meaning he hadn't seen his senpai and that bastard getting it on in places he just so coincidentally was. After the day he had almost been caught jerking off, he had been relieved not getting a hard-on at the thought of those two together, but he was still angered by the fact that he had even _imagined _scenes of the two having sex together (he had looked it up online to find out what _exactly _they were doing).

"Akaya-kun!" A voice suddenly called and Kirihara cringed at the nickname. He turned his head in the direction of the voice's owner and instantly regretted it. It was _him_.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He growled, standing up to look more intimidating, even though 'Kiyosumi' was taller than him.

"Bunta told me Akaya-kun." The Yamabuki student said, smiling as he came to a stop in front of Akaya.

"Don't call me that." Kirihara snarled, picking up his racket and resting it against his shoulder.

"But I like the name _Akaya-kun!_" Sengoku teased, earning a slap on his arm from Rikkai's 'baby'. "Ow! That hurt!"

"I told you not to call me that! What are you doing here anyways? Marui-senpai didn't even come to school today!"

"He didn't?"

"No." Kirihara shoved by Sengoku and preceded to walk to the far side of the court he was on. "Sanada-fukubuchou was told earlier by the office that Marui-senpai was home sick. Then Jackal-senpai got a call from him and told us that he caught a cold over the weekend." He smiled devilishly and served a ball right beside Sengoku's body (which was on the other side of the court) but the older boy didn't even flinch. "Something about a 'stupid redhead taking him to a disease-infected pool'."

Sengoku flinched at _that_, then blushed as he kicked a stray rock. "Oops. Yeah, that was my fault. I took him to the new outdoor pool near my house and some little kid sneezed in his face while we were there. I guess that's how he caught the cold."

"Idiot." Kirihara served again and the ball just missed Sengoku's face. "Bringing him to a pool and getting him sick. I'm sure he _loves_ you for that." Sengoku frowned at the sarcasm. "What really surprises me though…" Akaya served a third time. "…is the fact that he called Jackal-senpai, but not you. He made you come all the way out here to Rikkaidai, only to find out you two can't _fuck_ each other like you usually do."

Nnn…" Kiyosumi's frown deepened. Kirihara was right. If Sengoku was Bunta's boyfriend, shouldn't he have been the _first _person the pink-haired boy had called? Not his doubles partner. Jackal went to school with him, so they'd just see each other when Bunta got back from his sickness. But Sengoku, he had to come all the way from Yamabuki to visit, only to find out that his boyfriend wasn't able to see him.

"Seems like he doesn't like you as much as you think." Kirihara sneered, but he growled as his next serve still didn't have the terrifying affect he had hoped it would.

Sengoku shook his head and gave a weak smile. "I'm sure something just happened. Maybe my phone wasn't in service range… or he accidentally dialed the wrong number… or something. Bunta wouldn't be rude to me like that."

"I bet he's fucking someone else right now." Akaya taunted, hoping to rile up the redhead. Maybe a decent game could come out of it.

"Why would he do that when he knows I was coming to see him anyways? And Bunta's not that type of person." Sengoku smiled proudly. "He _gets _fucked."

Kirihara scoffed, directing his next serve right at the Yamabuki student's face. Sengoku noticed it and side-stepped but the ball still scraped his cheek, leaving a red mark on the otherwise flawless skin. "Payback for the day I caught you two at it behind a tree." Akaya pointed to his face where Sengoku could make out the bruised and swollen nose and the red, puffy cheek.

"I was going to ask what happened." Kiyosumi teased, only to get aimed at by another serve that he easily avoided. "So, why did you fall over when you caught us, Akaya-kun?"

"Shut up!" Kirihara shouted, desperately trying to slam Sengoku in the face with a ball, only to miss again.

"Did you wish you were Bunta? Or did you wish you were me?"

"I said 'shut up'!" Another serve.

"I don't know why people are always so afraid of your serve. It's an easily avoided move."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kirihara shouted, running and jumping over the net to tackle Sengoku to the ground.

"Oh, I guess you wanted to be Bunta." Sengoku laughed.

"You fucking bastard!" Kirihara brought his fist back and threw a punch, hitting the redhead square in the nose.

"Nope. You wanted to be me."

"I don't want to fuck either of you! Now shut up!"

"Watch the language Akaya-kun. How old are you?"

Kirihara almost screamed. Even playing against Fuji Syuusuke wasn't as frustrating as it was even being in the same _vicinity _as this asshole. Oh, how Kirihara desperately wished murder was legal in Japan. His hands wrapped around Sengoku's neck and he squeezed as hard as he could. Instead of succeeding in strangling the boy though, he was yanked away from behind by the redhead's savior, sending him skidding across the ground while Sengoku coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"Hey brat! What the hell are you doing?" Niou stood between the two prone boys, his hands on his hips. "You're lucky I'm the one who found you and not Sanada-fukubuchou, otherwise you'd be screwed."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kirihara shouted as he wiped his face of dirt. "This is none of you're fucking business, so just go away!"

"Watch your language brat! Or I'll tell Sanada on you!"

"You wanna die too?" Akaya snarled.

"It's alright." Sengoku smiled at Niou as he sat up, rubbing his bruising neck. "Akaya-kun was just-"

"I told you to 'shut up'!" Kirihara pointed at the redhead.

"Calm down brat."

"Ugh!" Kirihara slammed his fists on the ground, then got to his feet and stormed by the other two to retrieve his discarded racket and tennis bag.

Sengoku hopped up too, and ran over to the fuming junior. "Akaya-kun, take a deep breath or something. You seem really upset."

"It's because _you're_ fucking here! I already told you I hated you, yet you're everywhere I am, like every_day_! Just go fuck Marui-senpai somewhere else and stay out of my fucking life!" He shoved his racket into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. "And _you_!" He pointed at Niou. "Keep your fucking nose out of other people's business!" He huffed angrily, then turned on his heel and stomped away, leaving the other two to stare after him.

"So… _you're _the one Marui keeps talking about." Niou said, turning to Sengoku. "Man, he's _pissed _at you for getting him sick."

"I know I know." Sengoku laughed. "I'm going to be in big trouble next time I see him."

* * *

><p><strong>(Later That Night)<strong>

"_Kiyosumi, you know I'd call you if I wasn't able to see you, but after I called Jackal, my mom found me on the phone_…" A coughing fit was heard through the line. "_…and she took it away from me. You were my next call, I promise_." There was a sneeze. "_And don't listen to anything Akaya says. He was probably just trying to rile you up to get you into a game with him." _

"He's seems like an angry person." Sengoku answered, rubbing his fingers over his neck and flinching as he touched his bruises.

"_You should see him when he plays a game. Most people don't even get to finish because they either pass out, become too injured or are just too scared to continue." _

"He hasn't hurt _you_, has he?"

"_I play doubles idiot. The only time I would face him would be during practice but I never rile him up enough for him to actually hurt me. The worst thing I've gotten has been a strongly-worded complaint over my constant teasing." _

"I wonder why he acts like that?"

"_Why are so obsessed with him all of a sudden? He's just another short-tempered, strong-willed, never-going-to-let-myself-lose tennis player. Why are you giving him so much more thought than everyone else?"_

"I don't know. He's just… interesting to me."

"_Don't start thinking of doing anything with him. You're with me, remember." _

"Just because I'm interested in him, doesn't mean it's in a sexual way. Don't think I'm some sex addict just because we go at it all the time. And I'm a loyal person. I wouldn't sleep with him when I'm dating you."

"_You better not." _Another round of coughs was heard, followed by a set of sniffles. "_Damn it, my mom's coming. I'll call you tomorrow if I'm not at school again. Bye, I love you." _

"I lo-" The line went dead before Sengoku could even get the words out. He stared at the phone for a second, getting an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he flipped it shut. He sighed and lay back on his bed, changing his thoughts instead to Kirihara.

Even after two assaults on him by the junior, he still didn't hate him. There was something about the black-haired boy that couldn't bring Sengoku to dislike him, yet… he couldn't place what it was. His need for an attitude adjustment wasn't anything the redhead was fond of, so that wasn't it. And that devilish look about him wasn't something that he was usually into, so that wasn't a possibility either. But then again… those attributes made the Rikkai 'baby'… kind of cute. The way he was so easily frustrated and threw a tantrum like a five year old; it was something that Sengoku found incredibly adorable, although he hated to admit it seeing as Bunta was his lover and had similar fits. But they just seemed to fit Kirihara better.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day; Afternoon)<strong>

Sanada tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the rest of the Rikkaidai tennis team to finish changing. Eventually, they started to pile out, talking amongst themselves in their groups, running off to do some unknown task, and playfully teasing and wrestling until they saw Sanada's glare, in which case they resorted to one of the former actions.

Kirihara changed quickly and left towards the beginning, his tennis bag slung over his shoulder with his schoolbag. He prayed that his outburst the day before had taught Bunta's boyfriend to stay away from him, meaning that he would be able to have a peaceful rest of the afternoon. He stepped just outside the grounds of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and began walking home when his hair was ruffled by Niou as the third year ran by, laughing at the 'baby' who began fuming and screaming at him.

"Bastard!" Akaya shouted, fixing his already messy head of hair.

"See ya brat!" Niou waved, running away down the street before turning a corner and disappearing.

"Stupid senpai." Kirihara grumbled, squeezing the strap of his tennis bag.

"He sure likes to tease, huh?"

Kirihara cringed as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he immediately shoved it away. "What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stay out of my life."

"I know." Sengoku smiled and moved up next to the junior. "But I felt like coming to visit anyways."

"Did Marui-senpai forget to call you again? Because he wasn't at school today either."

"I know. He called me this morning. But I wanted to come see _you_."

"What part of 'I hate you, stay out of my life' don't you get?"

"Aw, come on Akaya-kun. Am I really that bad to be around?" Sengoku asked, his mouth in a pout.

"Yes." Kirihara's hand pushed the redhead's face away from his as it got too close for his liking. "Now, go away."

"I came all the way out here to see you and you're just going to send me home?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!" Kirihara shouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

"You know, you're really cute when you're throwing a tantrum." Sengoku teased, pulling on the 'baby's' cheek.

"Stop!" Akaya pushed the Yamabuki student's hand away and rubbed his sore skin. "Why are you acting like this? Missing Marui-senpai that much?"

"Yeah. We haven't had sex since Saturday and I've been _extremely_ horny." Sengoku sighed while Kirihara gagged. "Hey, _you _wanna do it?"

"Ew! Don't even _think _that I'd ever want to do that! Especially with _you_!"

"Come on. It would be fun." The redhead squeezed the 'baby's' butt and Kirihara jumped, swiping the offending hand away.

"What the fuck! Don't do that, you pervert!" He shouted.

"Too cute." Kiyosumi smiled, leaning over to kiss Akaya's cheek.

"I'm not Marui-senpai! Now stop it!" Kirihara shoved Sengoku back against a wall and glared up at him. "If you want to fuck him so bad, just go find him somewhere! Or go hire someone who actually _fucks_ for a living! I hate you, so there's no way in _hell _I would ever want to fucking sleep with you! Especially when you're dating someone else, asshole!"

"You realize I was kidding." Sengoku chuckled. "I'm not the type to cheat."

"Then what would you call squeezing my ass and kissing me?"

"Flirting?" Kiyosumi suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that counts as cheating." Akaya backed off and adjusted his bags before walking away.

"Wait!" Sengoku chased after him again, making him sigh, stop and turn around.

"What? What do you want?" He yelled, getting the urge to beat on the redhead for a third time.

"Can you not tell Bunta, please? He'd kill me if he found out I even hung out with someone else while he was sick."

"What do I get if I don't tell?"

"A life free of Bunta's revenge."

"Sorry, not a deal." Kirihara turned away.

"Hold on!" Sengoku grabbed Kirihara and pushed him against the wall he was pressed to only minutes before. "Please. Just don't tell him."

"Fine, I won't. But back up a little. You're only making this situation worse."

Kiyosumi blushed as he realized how close he had come to Kirihara. Their breaths were intermingling and their lips were so close to touching, from far away, someone would think they were kissing. A flush came to Akaya's own cheeks as a group of girls walked by giggling at them, and he turned his head away as Sengoku sighed, his face now in the younger boy's neck.

"Alright, back off! You just keep getting too close! Marui-senpai is going to find out on his own if you keep acting like this!" Kirihara tried to push Sengoku away but only succeeded in pulling him back by his uniform before they both fell over onto the ground, Akaya's body completely on top of the redhead's.

"We just keep getting into these situations together." Sengoku smiled as he found Kirihara's face only centimeters from his own once again.

"Shut up." The younger boy growled, climbing off the redhead before standing up and adjusting his clothes. "Just go home and we can forget this day ever happened."

"Well, have fun walking home with your underwear hanging out." Sengoku laughed, still laying on the sidewalk.

"What do you…" Kirihara froze as he felt a breeze and he quickly covered his bottom as he realized what had happened. "Why the hell didn't you say anything before?"

"Are you insinuating that I was looking at your ass?"

"No! I'm just saying it's not that hard to miss!"

"Then wouldn't _you _have noticed it?" Kiyosumi asked, getting to his feet. "It must have happened when you were against the wall."

"Shit! And I left my jacket at school!" Kirihara tried to hide the giant rip in his uniform with his hands, but hardly succeeded as the wind began to blow.

"Here." Sengoku pulled his regular's jacket from his tennis bag and tied it around the junior's waist, effectively hiding the tear in fabric that was revealing embarrassing white briefs. "Don't want anyone seeing _those_, right?" The redhead laughed.

"Shut up! My mom won't let me wear boxers!" Kirihara shouted, shoving Sengoku again.

"Why not? That's kinda stupid."

"She says they reveal too much. Because I move around so much playing tennis, she says 'I could start flopping all over the place and I could get distracted and hurt myself' and all that dumb shit."

"That's a little perverted. It sounds like she was watching those things happen."

Kirihara huffed and began walking again. "I've never worn a pair in my life, so I don't know where she was watching it happen." He growled suddenly. "Why the hell are you still here!" He yelled, as he remembered he was supposed to _loath _this boy. "I told you to go home!"

"You have my jacket, and I'm not going anywhere until I get it back."

"Great." Kirihara grumbled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Here. Take it back. Thanks for walking me home." Kirihara sighed as he handed the green jacket back to Sengoku.<p>

"Manners? I wasn't expecting that." The redhead chuckled.

"I'm only saying it because my mom's in the next room. I swear she'd kill me if I was ever 'disrespectful'."

"Akaya! You're home!" A woman showed up in the doorway to the kitchen, a large smile on her face. "And you brought a friend with you! Will he be staying for dinner tonight?"

"Hell no." The junior answered, then suddenly gulped as the cheerful women's expression turned semi-psychotic.

"_Excuse me?_" She asked angrily, advancing on her son.

"I-I said 'no'! Just 'no'!" Akaya cringed, knowing a blow was coming to his head. Seconds later, it did.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to curse!" The junior's mother screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Uh…" Sengoku felt awkward all of a sudden. "I'm just going to go now."

"No sweetie!" The woman smiled sweetly once again. "Stay for dinner please! I would enjoy getting to know my son's new friend!"

"A-alright. Fine." The redhead smiled weakly, stepping into the front hall.

"Akaya, go show your friend your room and I'll call you down when dinner's done."

"Yes mother." Kirihara mumbled, rushing up the house's stairs with Sengoku in tow.

* * *

><p>"Your mother is… interesting?" The redhead said uneasily, breaking the long silence between the two boys.<p>

"I hate my parents." Kirihara said quietly, squeezing a pillow in his lap.

"Don't say that. Your mother seems very loving and friendly."

"Are you serious?" Akaya shouted, looking up at the senior with misty blue-green eyes. "Didn't you see what she just did? And she does it in public too! I'm so embarrassed by her! She acts so sweet and kind one minute, then she's swinging her fists at me and screaming like a madwoman! And my father isn't any better! He'll beat me until he's blue in the face, then go drink his life away, saying it's all my fault!" He squeezed his eyes shut, letting tears stream down his face while Sengoku merely sat watching, his stomach turning.

No wonder Kirihara acted the way he did around other people. Having parents as… insane as his seemed to be would drive any child to be rebellious and crude towards others. All his anger was taken out on the ones around him because he certainly couldn't express it to his parents; they'd just freak out on him again.

"And what's makes it even worse is the fact that I can't escape it! Sanada-fukubuchou is almost exactly like them! The only difference is his expression never changes, making him even scarier than _they _are!"

"Is this why you're always so cold to everyone? Because you don't want them to see what happens in your own home?"

"Nn." Akaya nodded his head, hugging the pillow tight to his chest. "I've hurt everyone I've gotten close to because I'm afraid of what they'll think of me if they know the truth. I don't want them to know how much of a coward I am around my own gods damn parents so I act tough and threatening."

"But why would you act just like them? It makes you seem like a jerk when you talk to people the way you do."

"I don't know! It's just what I'm used to! It makes me feel better to act the way I do!"

"I knew there was a reason I should keep coming back to you." Sengoku whispered, moving over to Akaya's bed with him before hugging him tightly. Kirihara turned into his hold and buried his face into the redhead's shoulder, his hands gripping the white fabric of the Yamabuki uniform-shirt.

"Don't… don't tell anyone… please…"

"I won't. I promise."

They sat there for half an hour, even after Kirihara had stopped crying. Sengoku thought the junior might have fallen asleep with how quiet he had become but as soon as he tried to move to lay the smaller body down, he felt the grip on his shirt tighten and he was pulled closer to Kirihara, keeping him from moving away.

"Akaya-kun-"

"Don't move."

"Mm." Kiyosumi nodded, lifting his hand to rub the 'baby's' back gently. They sat a while longer, the room still completely silent as they heard Kirihara's mother humming and talking to her husband as he arrived home. Sengoku felt the body he was holding cringe and shake as a deep voice echoed from the floor below. The crying started again and suddenly Sengoku found himself skidding across the floor as Kirihara backed into the corner of his room, his knees to his chest as he pulled a blanket over his body.

"Akaya-kun, are you alright?" The redhead asked, getting up and rushing over to the junior.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, his eyes wide with fear. "Don't touch me!"

"Akaya-kun…"

"Boys! Dinner!" The black-haired boy's mother called from the first floor, making Kirihara whimper, and get to his feet before reluctantly walking to the stairs, Sengoku following him after giving a worried look.

* * *

><p>"So Sengoku-kun, what school do you go to? I don't recognize your uniform." Kirihara's mother smiled happily at the redhead as he ate his meal.<p>

"I'm from Yamabuki."

"That's interesting. I wouldn't expect Akaya to try that hard to find a friend."

"Well actually, I'm… 'friends' with Akaya-kun's senpai Marui Bunta. I met your son because I've been coming to visit Bunta a lot but he's been sick the past few days, so I came out here to see Akaya-kun instead."

"You must've gotten comfortable with each other pretty fast. You're already calling him by such a cute name! What does he call you?"

"Bastard." Kirihara mumbled, earning a slap on the head from his father.

"Watch your language, you little slut!"

"What kind of insult is that? I've never even had sex before!"

"Don't raise your voice to me boy!" His father shouted, slamming his fist on the dining table.

Akaya winced, and looked down to his lap. "I'm sorry Father."

"You need to stop being so disrespectful, especially when we have company over. It's embarrassing."

"Yes sir."

"Uh… Akaya-kun just calls me by my last name. I guess he likes to be a little more formal than me."

The junior gazed up from his lap quickly and saw the redhead looking at him with an almost invisible smile. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to which Sengoku nodded while the younger boy's parents grinned.

"I'm glad to hear he acts respectfully outside of our home. He never brings anyone home with him, so we never hear if he's behaving or not."

"Oh… yeah, he's fine. Bunta says he's good too."

"Wonderful!" The female Kirihara clapped. "Hearing that makes me believe that Akaya's earned a sleepover! Please Sengoku-kun, stay over our house tonight! I'll get up early tomorrow to make you breakfast _and _I'll pay for your bus fare! Please stay!"

"Yeah, it's getting late. You shouldn't go out by yourself this late even if you _are _a male. There are a lot of those perverted gay weirdoes out there." The junior's father grumbled. "Bunch of freaks."

"Nn." Kiyosumi feigned a smile and nodded as Akaya gulped.

Obviously the 'baby's' parents didn't know that the redhead was gay, and Akaya certainly hadn't mentioned to them that he himself was close to switching sides, but it still made him shiver to think of someone like Sengoku, Marui or himself out on the streets attacking and violating other boys. And if his parents ever found out he _was_ gay… he might not live long enough to ever have a boyfriend.

Kiyosumi on the other hand was clenching his fists under the table. The word's uttered had definitely been insulting to him and he was starting to despise the junior's parents just as much as their own son did. Of course, after seeing the dark side of the Kirihara's, he wasn't about to go shouting about the rudeness of the statement, nor would he be announcing his sexual preferences to them. Instead he continued to fake a sweet smile and acted like he was as straight as they were.

"So Sengoku-kun, will you stay?"

"Well…" The redhead stalled, not really wanting to stay but he felt guilty for trying to leave Akaya alone in such a household. "I uh…" He saw the junior shaking his head and instantly felt the need to contradict him. "Yes, I'll stay." He answered happily and the younger boy groaned, slamming his head against the table only to have it slapped again.

"Sit up straight!" His father scolded.

"Yes sir." Akaya whimpered, cowering in his seat once again.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking? You shouldn't have accepted!" Kirihara scolded quietly as he watched Kiyosumi pull his shirt over his head. "Once you accept, they'll never stop! Like with dinner! You said 'yes' and they immediately wanted you to sleep over! Pretty soon my mom will be asking you to practically <em>live <em>here and help her out with chores!" He sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. "And my father… he'll just do the same things to you that he does to me." He cringed as he saw an arm swing, only to relax as he felt the appendage wrap around his shoulder, holding him in a hug rather than hitting him across the face.

"I'm sorry that these things are happening." Sengoku said, stroking curly black hair. "If you don't mind my asking though, can I see what's been done?"

"No. I don't want to show you."

"Then you don't have to." The redhead smiled as he stood back up before he slipped into one of Akaya's oversized t-shirts.

"Wait!" The junior exclaimed, only to grow quiet again as he squeezed his shirt fabric. "I-I'll do it."

"If you don't want to, then don't."

"No, I do." He stood up. "You're the only person who's ever known, and I thought that if I ever told anyone, I wouldn't have a choice whether I wanted to show what he's done or not. But… I want to. I want to show you."

"Akaya-kun…" Sengoku breathed, then inhaled sharply as he watched the younger boy remove his shirt, wincing slightly as his wounds were revealed.

There were mostly scars, going in every direction and marring the skin that would have been perfect had it not been violated. Some looked like they had been deep, others were red with infection and a few were fresh; overlapping the old ones and seeming to be only days old. They started at his pant line and ran all the way up to his shoulders, front and back. And there were bruises, deep purple and blue that looked about the size of a fist and even individual finger marks around his hips.

"He won't do it to my legs and arms. One time my teacher found them and he almost got arrested, so he only does it to my back and stomach now. He says that these could be mistaken for sexual markings and that's why he won't get in trouble if they're there; they're easier to hide too. And sometimes he'll hit me in the face, so I have to make up some excuse to my senpais at practice about why my face is all screwed up."

"You just said he beat you though. You never said anything about him cutting you."

"Those are from when he gets _really _drunk. The bruises are from when he's angry, usually after a bad day at work. He always tells me that it's my fault he's so angry and so I have to be punished for ruining his and my mother's lives."

"Don't you have an older sister? Did this happen to her too?"

Akaya shook his head and sniffed. "She was their princess. Everything she wanted, she got, while I took the beating."

"They seem to care about you, but I think they take punishment overboard. And your father channels his anger in the wrong way."

"You don't need to tell me something I already know."

"Bunta told me you always changed in the bathroom by yourself before and after practices but I never would have guessed it was because of this. He said it's just because you're shy."

"And he always teases me about it too. I hate it when him and Niou-senpai tease me, because it's always for something that has to do with _this_."

"But they don't know. I'm sure if they did, they wouldn't act like that."

That's not the point! They shouldn't be acting like assholes to begin with!"

"You should take your own advise before trying to tell others to follow it."

Kirihara turned his head away and covered his midsection self-consciously. "I know." He said quietly.

Sengoku suddenly leaned over and picked up the junior's discarded top, holding it out to him with a grin on his face. "Hey, put your shirt back on and show me to the bathroom. I haven't peed since lunch and I really have to go."

"Okay." Kirihara smiled back weakly and followed the order, feeling somewhat happy he had shared his secret with someone that hadn't hated him for it afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day; Morning)<strong>

A figure shifted in Kirihara's bed but the black-haired boy remained asleep. His body was snuggled into his blankets and he had no idea the position he was in as Sengoku woke up beside him, his arms wrapped around the smaller body to keep it close to his own. The junior's face was nestled into the redhead's neck and his soft breathing against the older boy's skin was the thing that had stirred Kiyosumi in the first place.

He looked down at the relaxed face of the dreaming 'baby' and smiled, pulling their bodies closer.

"Nnn…" Akaya groaned, feeling his body shift without his command. His eyes blinked open to find nothing but skin and red hair, but he was oh so comfortable. In his half-awake state, it took longer than it would have any other time to realize that his face was buried in the neck of the boy he thought he had hated most (besides Fuji Syuusuke) only the day before. He squinted from the sunlight pouring into his room as he sat up and pulled away from the larger boy while keeping himself covered by his blankets.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" He demanded, watching the redhead stand up from the bed and stretch.

"Your mom said I should stay in it with you."

"So? Do you know how bad that looks? Especially to someone like my dad! Don't you remember what he said last night! If he found out you were into boys, you'd be dead!"

"So… I only have to worry about your father?" Kiyosumi asked, finding a missing piece to Kirihara's logic.

"Of course not! My mother will kill you too!"

"Akaya-kun, are you saying that spending a whole night in the same bed with someone like me didn't bother you?"

"Well, um…" Kirihara blushed slightly and avoided the senior's gaze. "Well, it felt comfortable and safe. You know all there is to know about me, yet you're still here and were even willing to hold me like that. I'm not used to it, so it felt nice… now that I think about it."

"Aw Akaya-kun, you're just too cute." Sengoku chuckled as he leaned over and rubbed noses with the younger boy before his face was pushed away.

"Don't do that! Creep!" The junior gagged, but a smile was on his lips. "Hurry up and get out of my house!"

"Alright alright." Sengoku gathered his clothes and changed, the 'baby' watching him do so before he grabbed his bags and the two went downstairs to find the younger boy's mother cooking breakfast.

He ate quickly, laughing at the junior as he dozed off several times at the table; he wasn't used to waking up so early. When the redhead was finished with everything and was ready to go, he was led to the door by Akaya who shoved him out, trying to slam the door behind him.

"Can I just get one more thing before I go?" Sengoku asked, keeping the door from closing completely with his foot in the way.

"What?"

"Open the door more." A hand helped push the door open again before Kirihara felt lips press to his own, freezing him in place as his eyes widened. By the time his mind registered what had happened, Sengoku was already running off down the street to catch his bus. Akaya's face turned red and his fingers brushed over his lips before he felt anger grow within him.

"You idiot!" He shouted after the redhead. "That was my first kiss!"

* * *

><p>Tsk Tsk Sengoku! You said you don't cheat! And sorry to Kirihara's parents if they're ever shown in the manga or anime and are a million times nicer than I made them! And man, I've had like three or four sex scenes between Bunta and Sengoku in just two chapters! Sure they're over seven thousand words each but still!<p>

Anyways, please review! And chapter three will be coming soon! ;P


	3. A Lot Happened Today

Summary: Sengoku and Bunta are seemingly in love, despite being in different schools, but will the meeting of Sengoku and Rikkai's 'baby' change all that?

Pairing[s]: Some SengokuKirihara. A hint of SanadaBunta. Maybe some OOCness.

Rating: M [this chapter] Language.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, then it would have _nothing_ to do with tennis.

Lucky To Fall In Love

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"<em>You <em>what_?" _Bunta shouted through the phone, causing Sengoku to wince and pull it away from his ear. "_You said that you wouldn't do anything with him!" _

"I didn't. I just slept over his house. His mother asked me to, so I did."

"_You _kissed _him_!"

"I know. But trust me, nothing happened beyond that. I love _you _Bunta, you're the only one I want to be with."

"_Quit trying to act all romantic. You won't be forgiven for subtly begging me to_."

"I'm sorry Bunta. But please don't be angry."

"_Why shouldn't I be? You kissed someone else while you're dating _me! _And_ him _of all people_! _What's wrong with you Kiyosumi_?" The smaller redhead began coughing into the phone and groaned when he was done. _"Ugh, my throat hurts too much to keep arguing with you. Don't come to visit me for a while, even when I'm feeling better. I'm going now." _

Wait Bunta! How are we going to make this better if we can't even see each other?"

"_Because you'll just try to get me to forget about it with sex! That's your answer to everything and I'm not in the mood for it!" _

"If you want to talk it out, then I'll do it. I just don't want you to be mad at me_." _

"_Then maybe you shouldn't have gone near him." _The line went dead and Sengoku sighed, flipping his phone shut before letting it drop onto his bed.

He knew he shouldn't have admitted what had happened between him and Kirihara, but his conscience was making him feel overly guilty. Bunta was his boyfriend so he shouldn't go around kissing other boys. But seeing that usually angry face looking so relaxed and that rare, happy smile show up, Sengoku couldn't control himself and before he had known it, his lips had been against Akaya's.

It was quick, much like kisses between a parent and their children, but it still got the redhead's heart racing and adrenaline pumping so that when he finally realized what he had done, he was able to easily run away, leaving Kirihara looking just as shocked as he himself felt.

Sengoku rubbed his eyes and lay back against his bed. Why didn't he just listen when Kirihara told him to stay away? He would have saved himself from pissing off his now potential _ex_-boyfriend and possibly causing a feud between the two shortest Rikkaidai regulars.

But then again, he never would have found out about Kirihara's family and what happened within the four walls of their home. Akaya needed someone to know about the abuse he took day in and day out from his own _parents _and after he had, he seemed an almost completely different person. He had been acting surprisingly nice, and anger hadn't been his major motivation for the rest of the night after he had shown his injuries to Sengoku.

That just made the redhead want to see Kirihara even more; to help him better cope with his living conditions. He had seen personally just how soft-spoken and shy the junior could be and although the tantrums were adorable, Sengoku much preferred the side of Akaya that didn't involve hurting anyone - physically or emotionally.

But, how would he be able to do that without upsetting Bunta even more? He was already in deep shit with the pink-haired boy and if he tried to talk to Kirihara again, then his lover would definitely fly off the handle.

"Ugh, I thought I was supposed to be lucky!" He suddenly whined, squirming around on his bed. "This isn't a lucky situation at all!"

* * *

><p>This was it; this was his perfect serve. The ball was thrown up perfectly, his arm was at the ideal angle, his back was arched beautifully and his feet left the ground at the perfect time, at the perfect height. He just had to wait for the right moment and-<p>

"_You_!"

Kirihara heard the voice just as he swung, throwing off his focus. He missed the ball, tripped forward and almost landed on his already cut up face.

"What the fuck was that for?" He shouted, getting up off his knees as he shouted at Marui while the smaller boy ran over to him. "That was my best serve ever and you screwed it up!"

"What do you mean 'what the fuck'? I should be the one asking that!" Bunta and Kirihara growled at each other as they got up in each other's face. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"You! You kissed my boyfriend!"

"Yeah right! Like I would willingly kiss that fucking pervert!"

"Then what do you call pressing lips with him, huh 'baby boy'?"

"Don't you fucking call me that!"

"Then don't be touching my boyfriend, you little slut!"

Kirihara's eyes suddenly widened, and his mind instantly flashed back to the last time he had been beaten. His father had called him that name at least four times as he was slapped, punched and tossed around his own bedroom. Then the man had laughed at him while he cried in a miserable heap on the floor because of the freshly made cigarette burns marring his back and stomach. Of course, Bunta wasn't aware of that and was only trying to vent his jealousy and anger out on the one he believed was to blame.

Akaya however, was beginning to see red; he didn't care whether Bunta knew of the abuse he received or not; he didn't want to be called that name by _anyone_. "You fucking bastard!" He shouted, bringing back his fist before punching Marui square in the face.

The pink-haired boy stumbled back; caught by Niou as the rest of the tennis team gathered to see what all the shouting was about. Blood streamed from the smallest regular's nose out onto his shirt and he clung to Niou as the 'baby' lunged at him, his eyes red like when he was attacked in tennis.

"Akaya!" The trickster yelled as he held out a hand to stop Kirihara but he still got to Bunta and grabbed at the shorter boy's hair, roughly yanking his head to the side before the 'baby' began punching him again.

"You fucking asshole! I hate you!" He screamed, watching more and more blood pour from Bunta's face.

"Stop! Akaya!" Niou shouted, trying to pull Bunta away from the black-haired boy's grip. "Someone get him away!"

"Akaya!" Yanagi ran into the group and wrapped his arms around Kirihara's stomach before dragging him away from his victim, kicking and screaming.

"You're fucking dead! I fucking hate you!" Kirihara screamed, flailing around in Renji's hold. "Don't touch me ever again!"

"What are you talking about? I never laid a finger on you!" Bunta shouted back, now being held by the trickster as he tried to rush at Kirihara.

"Akaya, he never touched you." Yanagi agreed and Kirihara's struggling immediately slowed. His eyes squeezed shut and he suddenly collapsed, leaving Renji to completely support his weight. "Akaya!" He exclaimed, easing the junior onto the ground as said boy started whimpering. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I thought it was him. I thought he was going to hurt me. I don't want him to touch me." Kirihara mumbled as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Who was it? Who hurt you?"

Akaya didn't answer but lifted his knees to his chest, his face burying into his legs as the crying only got worse. The data gatherer's brow furrowed at Kirihara's unusual behavior and he knelt down beside the younger boy to see if he could get a proper answer.

He reached a hand out to the junior's shoulder, only to watch said boy flinch away from the touch before slapping at the hand.

"Leave me alone!" He demanded, curling even further into himself.

"Hey brat, what happened to you?" Niou asked worriedly, sitting down beside the black-haired boy.

"He's speaking as if someone harmed him." Renji stated.

"Akaya, are you alright?" Bunta leaned over and rubbed the head of black curls, only to find himself on the ground after being pushed down by Kirihara as he got to his feet and ran away from them.

"Akaya!" They all shouted after him but he just kept going.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt more tears come to his eyes and he felt the adrenaline pushing him to sprint further and further away from the group. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. Not only had he beat the living hell out of Bunta's face, but he had also sat on the ground crying like a little kid, just from hearing a word.

How could he hurt Bunta for calling him a name? And especially when the pink-haired boy had no idea that it was his father's favorite word for him. And then, he had just cried his eyes out like a baby in front of the_ whole _team_; _oh _gods _he was so embarrassed!

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kirihara halted as he recognized the voice of the one calling him and he suddenly found himself running into said person's arms. "You idiot." He sniffed. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

The redhead laughed as his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. "Not at all. I came to see if I could get Bunta to forgive me but it looks like I need to be with you more than him right now." Sengoku pulled them apart and smiled down at Akaya as he wiped the tears away. "Tell me what happened."

"Marui-senpai yelled at me because he said I kissed you!" Kirihara shouted. "He messed up my perfect serve even though it was all _your _fault! Then he started yelling at me and called me a…" He froze.

"You don't have to say it." Sengoku assured, hugging the 'baby' a second time. "What happened next?"

"I beat him up. I didn't want to hurt him, but my anger just took over and all I could think about was how my dad always calls me that name, even when he's not hitting me. I screamed at Marui-senpai not to touch me, but Yanagi-senpai said he hadn't, and that's when I realized I had beat up Marui-senpai, and not that _bastard._ Then the next thing I know, I'm curled up on the ground crying, and everyone's looking at me, so I ran away."

"Hm." Sengoku hummed, rubbing the 'baby's' back with one hand while the other pet his hair.

"What do you mean 'hm'? I hit Marui-senpai!"

"But it wasn't your fault. How can you control yourself when you're called a name your father uses while he beats you? I probably would've reacted the same way you did if I had been in that situation."

"Akaya! Akaya!" The rest of the Rikkai regulars ran around the corner and into view of the two, and immediately Kirihara pushed Sengoku away before wiping his eyes.

"Oh, look who it is!" Bunta hissed as he caught sight of the other redhead. "I thought I told you not to come here?"

"I came to talk to you Bunta, but it seems now isn't the best time."

"You're damn right it's not!"

"Not now!" Renji said. "Akaya, what happened to you?"

"I can't tell you." The youngest boy answered.

"But you need to. We need to know why you acted like that."

"No." Akaya turned and buried his face into Sengoku's shirt, hugging him tightly and wishing the others would just go away.

"Hey! Quit touching him!" Bunta shouted, yanking on the junior's jacket until said boy fell backwards onto the pavement.

"Bunta!" Jackal yelled, grabbing the small boy around the waist to keep him from attacking again.

"Let me go! He was touching my boyfriend! The little whore needs to learn to keep his hands to himself!"

"Bunta!" Sengoku called, his voice taking on a serious tone that it normally didn't have, which shut the pink-haired boy right up. "Stop talking!" He knelt down next to Kirihara and hugged the whimpering boy who grabbed at his shirt and squeezed hard enough for his nails to dig into the redhead's skin.

"Akaya…" Marui said sadly as he watched his kohai start crying again. "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Sengoku whispered into the junior's ear.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Take me away."

"Hold on tight then."

The group jumped back as the Yamabuki student suddenly stood up with their 'baby' in his arms and turned away from the tennis courts, ready to leave.

"Hold on! Where the hell are you going with him?" Niou shouted, grabbing onto Sengoku's uniform.

"Put him down this instant!" Bunta joined in. "You're _my _boyfriend!"

"Akaya has to finish practice! Put him down!"

"Shut up!" Kirihara screamed, and the commotion instantly stopped. "Let us go, and don't bother following!" He looked up to Sengoku who nodded, shrugged Niou's hands away and began to walk.

"Kiyosumi! Put him down this instant or… I'll break up with you!" Bunta threatened, crossing his arms and smiling satisfactorily when the other redhead's pace faltered.

"When then…" Sengoku turned back to look at his small lover as he set Kirihara on the ground. "I guess you shouldn't go looking for anyone else just yet." He grabbed the junior's hand in his own and they jogged away while the others stood dumbfounded on the Rikkai school grounds.

"Damn that idiot!" Marui huffed, stomping his foot. "Why do I put up with him?"

"I can think of a few reasons." Niou teased, ruffling the head of pink hair.

"Shut up!" The trickster's hand was swatted away.

"Something's wrong." Renji commented. "I think someone's been harming Akaya, against this will. That's why he acted the way he did just now."

"But, none of us even touched him. If someone was hurting him physically, then how would yelling at him set him off?"

"Perhaps it's not just physical. There's a great possibility that the person -if there really is one- beating him physically is also abusing him verbally. If so, then there was most likely a trigger word that made him snap; thus the reason he confused Marui with his abuser."

"But, what did I say that would upset him so much?" Bunta asked as his face was wiped off by Jackal. "I was just so angry about him kissing Kiyosumi, that I didn't even think about my words until they were already out of my mouth."

"Maybe it was the name you called him." Niou said. "He seemed pretty upset after you said he was a slut."

"I really said that?" Marui gasped. "I need to learn to control myself better when I'm angry then. I hate calling people that word, and then the one time I say it, I say it to Akaya who has a possible attacker who calls him the same thing." He hugged his doubles partner tight and shook his head. "What kind of person am I?"

"Hey, you were just jealous. You thought he was stealing your boyfriend away from you, right? It's not like you knew he was being beaten. You probably would have reacted differently if that were the case." The trickster ran a hand through his hair as he looked towards the gates of Rikkai. "Why would Akaya choose someone from Yamabuki over his own teammates though? Why can he trust that kid more than us?"

"Worried?" Yagyuu asked tauntingly, adjusting his glasses. "Or are you just nosy?"

Niou laughed and wrapped an arm around his doubles partner. "I could ask that same thing."

"Hm."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to find Sanada glaring at them, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"And where's Akaya?"

"He left." Niou explained, before pointing to Bunta. "He left with Marui's boyfriend. Don't know where they went though."

"Why did he leave?" Sanada asked, his voice still menacing.

"That's something I think I should talk about with you privately, Sanada." Yanagi answered. "And I believe you will revoke his punishment for leaving when you hear what I have to say."

"I'll be the judge of that." The fukubuchou replied.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we?" Kirihara questioned as he took in his surroundings.<p>

"Just someplace Bunta and I used to go before we started…" Sengoku faded out and he chuckled softly.

"Fucking each other?" The junior finished.

"Well, that's one way to put it." The redhead laughed again. "I've always liked relaxing here. All the stress just disappears from my life." He found a spot of grass and lay down, his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the clear blue sky.

"Mm." Kirihara sat beside him with his knees bent and arms behind him for support. "It's working already."

"That's good. It's the whole reason I brought you here." Sengoku yawned and closed his eyes against the sun. "If you wait until sunset, that's when it's the most magnificent."

"It sounds like you're trying to be romantic." Akaya mumbled. "It's grossing me out."

"Too bad. I was really looking forward to charming you into bed."

"Shut up." The junior slapped Sengoku's chest as the third year laughed. "You fucking pervert."

"Hey now, watch the language Akaya-kun. You'll never get a girlfriend if you keep talking like that."

"Fuck girls." Kirihara scoffed. "They're too emotional and clingy."

"So, you're like Bunta and me."

The younger boy let out a deep breath and scratched his scalp. "I guess."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"Ah."

Silence came between them. Kirihara fell backwards next to Sengoku and let his hands curl around fistfuls of grass on either side of his body. After a few minutes of staring at the sky, he gazed over at the redhead who looked peaceful, a feeling Kirihara hadn't felt in a long time.

He turned onto his side, an arm supporting his head. Noticing the shift of the other's body, Sengoku popped open a blue eye to see before closing it again.

"Hey." Akaya spoke after another few minutes.

"What?"

There was a pause. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sengoku turned his head away as he blushed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How could _not _know the reason for kissing someone?"

"It's complicated. I mean, I love Bunta, and we _are _dating, but when I saw the change in your behavior at your house, it just made me act on an impulse. I was attracted to the new attitude I saw."

"Lame." Kirihara lay down completely once again, this time with his head resting against the redhead's chest.

"And yet, you're still here to put up with me."

"Idiot."

An arm came down to wrap around the junior's body, pulling the two boys even closer to each other.

"Would you do it again?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. Would you do it again? Even after I beat up Marui-senpai and ran away from my teammates?"

Sengoku shrugged. "I suppose. If I wasn't with Bunta, I probably would. But I really can't upset him anymore." His fingers slid through curly black hair. "So no more tempting me, okay?"

Akaya scoffed, rolling his blue-green eyes. "You only _think _I'm tempting you, when most of the time, I'm really trying to push you away."

"You're making me sound like some pervert that gets off on a struggle."

"Sure seems like you are. Why else would you keep coming back, even when I told you not to?"

"I was troubled by the way you acted." The third year admitted. "I wondered what could make you act so rude and violent." He breathed in deep. "But now I know, and I also know the side of you that acts more innocent than you'd ever let anyone else see. It's a cute quality you have."

"Where do you come up with all this lovey bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit if it's true."

Kirihara snorted and tilted his head to look up at Sengoku. "No one's ever called me cute."

"Because no one else has ever known as much about you as I do."

"Which is a huge shock to me. Only a few days ago, you were my _last _choice to tell _anything_ to, besides those idiots at Fudomine and that Fuji Syuusuke." The arm tightened around the smaller boy and he suddenly found himself atop Sengoku's body. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, moving to a sitting position where his legs straddled the redhead's and his hands were on either side of the older boy's head.

"I was just bringing us closer. But apparently, you prefer our go-to position." Sengoku smiled and brushed back some of the 'baby's' hair. "I actually like it this way. I can see your face… and you're blocking the sun out of my eyes."

"You asshole!" Kirihara shouted, slapping Sengoku across the chest playfully as he laughed. "It's a wonder how you _ever _got a boyfriend with the way you talk."

"Right back at you." Sengoku chuckled.

"Hm." Kirihara moved in closer, his eyes possessing a calm glint the redhead hadn't seen before. Sengoku thought they looked beautiful like that, without the reflections of hate and pain that were usually accompanied with a bad attitude. But now that the boy was acting differently, his eyes showed his true emotions. Every secret he kept was easily read, and every wish and desire was revealed. It made the Sengoku happy inside to know he had made those eyes shine like that.

Kirihara's pupils suddenly dilated as his eyes widened with one such desire before he pushed himself forward and pressed his lips to the redhead's.

Sengoku wasn't shocked by the action, having suspected it would happen once Kirihara had asked whether he would do it again or not, but the weird thing was, even though his mind told him it was wrong, his body told him it was right, and he almost always went with his body's demands. His hand came up behind Kirihara's head, fingers raking through the raven-colored strands of hair as they broke away for a breath.

Having not experienced a real kiss before, Akaya was a little more out of breath than Sengoku, but that didn't stop him from diving right back in once he inhaled a few gulps of air. They pressed together again, this time a little rougher, and a tongue swept across the junior's lips before he opened his mouth to grant it access. When it slipped in, a quiet moan escaped his throat, pushing Sengoku on more as his tongue explored the unfamiliar orifice it was in.

He pushed himself off the ground and sat up with the junior in his lap, caressing the smaller boy's backside with one hand, while the other remained in his hair.

His tongue slid back into his own mouth, allowing Akaya the opportunity to return his actions. The junior's own pink muscle pushed into Sengoku's orifice, swishing around his building saliva and grazing along his teeth before moving back to its home so he could inhale and swallow, separate from the third year's own mouth.

When they went back for the third time, no permission was needed as their tongues came together in the middle and swirled around each other, sending shivers up and down Akaya's spine at the unfamiliar, yet pleasuring sensations the kiss was giving him. His hands squeezed Sengoku's uniform and his legs did the same to the redhead's thighs before an almost inaudible squeak left his lips as Kiyosumi squeezed back… on his bottom.

"Wait!" Sengoku pulled back and gripped the younger boy's shoulders as he downcast his eyes to his lap. "We can't keep going. I already said that I wouldn't kiss you anymore while I'm with Bunta, and yet I went against my own word without a second thought." He gently moved Akaya back onto the grass. "I'm already in enough trouble with him, I don't need more."

"But_ I_ kissed _you_!" Kirihara argued, gripping the redhead's arms. "You haven't gone against your word if you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I kissed back. It's the same thing." Sengoku stood up and wiped his mouth, while the junior looked up at him from the ground.

"Are you going to tell him about this now?" He mumbled, ripping up grass with his hands.

"I have to. If I'm not honest, then that will only make things worse." He pat the mop of black hair. "Sorry Akaya-kun, but I can't come to talk to you anymore. Otherwise, things may go farther than they did today." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kirihara to fume and toss the grass he had just pulled up at the retreating figure.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. "And fuck Marui-senpai! Go have fun fucking him, you fucking bastard!" He spun around until he was facing the edge of the hill he remained sitting on, and stared out at the reddening sky as the sun sunk down on the horizon.

"Magnificent, my ass." He growled. "How _can _it be when the one person you trust just turns around and abandons you like everyone else?" He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Fuck the sunset. Fuck the color red. Fuck redheads. They're just a bunch of assholes." His eyes closed against the wind and his chin rest on his knees as he sat cursing the world around him.

* * *

><p>"Kiyosumi-kun!" Marui's mother squealed, hugging Sengoku tight as he stood in the doorway to her home. "It's been a while since I've seen you! How are you?"<p>

"I'm fine, Marui-san. I was wondering if Bunta is here. We kind of… got into a disagreement."

"Is that why he's been so upset lately? Goodness, he's been acting like quite a brat these past few days, but he wouldn't tell me why. I should have figured it had to do with you." The woman sighed. "Oh! To answer your question, no, he's not here. He told me he was staying out late tonight. I think he was planning on visiting Yukimura-kun with Sanada-san. If you come in, I can give you the address. It would be nice if you two made-up."

"Okay, thanks." Sengoku smiled, stepping into the hallway of the Marui house.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Marui?" Sanada looked down at the redhead gripping his arm as they walked towards the hospital their buchou was a patient at.<p>

Ever since the fukubuchou had been told of Kirihara's disappearance with Bunta's boyfriend, the little tensai had clung to him like a child to its mother. He wouldn't stop grabbing Genichirou's hands, or hugging him, or holding his arm, and it was really starting to piss the taller boy off. He was _not_ interested in being Bunta's toy for revenge and he certainly wasn't up for being one in public.

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk like this with you." Marui answered, smiling innocently. "I can feel all your muscles when I hold your arm like this. They're really big, Sanada-sama. I hope the rest of your body is in proportion to them."

"Stop." Sanada pulled his arm away. "Just because you're mad at your lover, doesn't mean that I want to help you turn it around on him. And don't use '-sama' on me. It sounds perverted."

"But Gen-sama!" Bunta pouted. "This has nothing to do with that cheating bastard! I just think you're really sexy and strong! Why can't you just take a compliment?"

"Because there's an ulterior motive behind your words, and I'm not falling for it."

"You're no fun." The redhead whined, walking in through the doors Sanada held open for him. "Is it because you're still hoping Yukimura-buchou will return the feelings you have for him?"

"Don't speak like that."

"It's true though, isn't it? You still think you have a chance with him." The two started up the stairs to Yukimura's floor. "Why do you still believe that? You know he's completely straight. He's actually planning to ask one of your female classmates out once he's out of here."

"How do you know so much about Yukimura?" Sanada asked, an eyebrow raised.

"When he speaks, I'm not too busy staring at his lips or crotch, so I actually hear what he says." Bunta laughed. "Hm?" He turned as he realized Sanada was no longer moving. "Gen-sama?"

"I don't think I can go up there." Sanada mumbled, his eyes focused on the floor. "If all that's true… then I can't do it."

"Aw, Gen-sama. We don't have to go then." Bunta went up a few steps until his face was even with Genichirou's. His fingers caressed the taller boy's cheeks and he smiled sweetly before leaning in and kissing the fukubuchou's nose. "Let Bunta make it better, okay?" He took Sanada's hand and led him back down the stairs, through the main lobby, then out the door.

* * *

><p>Sengoku was running as fast as he could towards the hospital to catch Bunta, when he saw just the boy he was looking for coming through the doors, a capped boy behind him, holding his hand. Sengoku stopped moving as the smaller redhead walked right past him, not even bothering to look over or speak as went by.<p>

"Hey Bunta! Wait!" Sengoku called, only to continue being ignored. "Bunta!" he chased after the two Rikkai members. "Bunta…" He said after catching up. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and I'll do anything to make it up. Please, just stop acting like this."

"Why should I?" Marui suddenly shouted. "You just ran away with Akaya, even though I told you to leave him alone!"

"He needed to be alone, that's why I took him away!" The taller redhead explained.

"If he wanted to be alone, he could've just left on his own!"

"But he needed me with him!"

"And why is that?"

"I can't tell you!" Sengoku replied. "I promised I wouldn't say."

"And with that, I'm leaving." Bunta shoved by, dragging Sanada along behind him, leaving a shocked Sengoku alone in the middle of the street.

* * *

><p><strong>(That Night)<strong>

"Where is that little slut?" Akaya's father shouted, stomping around the living room while his wife looked up numbers to call. "He's going to get it when he gets home! He knows his curfew is nine o'clock!" The man stared at his watch. "He's an hour and a half late! Where the hell is he?"

"Quiet down for a second. I'm calling another one of his teammate's parents." Kirihara's mother listened to the line pick up. "Hello? This is Kirihara Akaya's mother. Do you mind asking your son if he knows where Akaya might be? He hasn't come home yet." She went quiet for a few seconds. "Is that so? Well, thank you for telling me. Goodbye." The phone hung up and the two adults looked to each other. "They don't know either. But apparently he left school in the middle of practice with Marui-kun's…" She gulped. "…lover."

"'Lover?' You mean he's one of those gays?"

The woman nodded slightly, her eyes on the ground.

"Fuck! Who the hell is the bastard that took my son? When I find him, he's dead!" A lamp was tossed across the room before it smashed on the floor. "I'm going out to look for them! Stay here and call me if that slut decides to finally show up!" The oldest Kirihara male grabbed his jacket off a chair and left the house, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

><p>It was freezing outside, and his jacket had little resistance against the wind as he stumbled his way down the street, back to the home he dreaded living in. His cheeks were wet with tears, only making him shiver more against the cold of the night.<p>

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket for the twentieth time, no doubt it being his mother calling him about his location, but he didn't want to answer; just a little longer, he wanted to go without being yelled at, being lied to… being rejected and abandoned. He wasn't sure how much more of the mental pain he could take. It was worse than the physical pain.

He turned a corner and searched out his house, sixth one down on the right. The lights, both inside and out, were on. His father was probably screaming his head off and breaking all the furniture in anger for his late arrival home, and it scared him to think of what would happen once he opened the door and stepped into the hall, but for some reason, he felt like he needed it. He needed the physical- inflicted wounds to drown out all the others; he needed them to clear his mind of a certain redhead he had actually trusted, had actually liked outside of his tennis skill.

But what was this other feeling that made his heart ache? It wasn't familiar to him. All he knew was that it hurt more and more every time he thought of Yamabuki's bubbly, redheaded regular. He had walked away, just like that. After he had returned the junior's kiss; after he had taken it further -to a point where Kirihara had actually thought that he'd completely forgotten about his lover. And then, out of nowhere, he was pushed away, rejected by the one who had originally kissed _him_, the one who wouldn't stop coming back to him despite his orders to, the one who had given him hope that things would get better, the one that actually _did _make things better whenever he was around.

He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces, and it was all Sengoku Kiyosumi's fault. He was the one who broke it.

He shuffled up the front steps of his home and wiped his eyes of tears before turning the handle of the door and entering.

"Akaya!" His mother gasped from the next room over, and before he knew it, he was wrapped up in her arms. She cried into his hair and rocked him back and forth, acting quite unlike he had expected of her. It was nice.

"I was so worried! I thought you had been kidnapped, or hit by a car, or killed or…" She trailed off as the sobs grew louder.

"Mother…" The junior felt the tears return before he was hugging her back, his face buried in her shoulder. He was crying for two reasons at that point.

"Akaya, sweetie, I'm so glad you're alright." The two pulled away and wiped their faces. "You didn't mean to stay out so late, right? It was only an accident, right?"

Kirihara looked to the floor. "No, I knew I was late, and I did it on purpose. I just wanted to be alone for a little while. A lot of stuff happened today."

"Your father is going to be furious when he finds out about this. Why don't you just go to your room and lay down, and I'll tell him the police brought you home because you got lost. And I'll heat up dinner for you too."

"Really?" Akaya asked, suddenly wondering if he were in a dream.

"Ah. I don't want to see what he'll do after this. I'm disappointed, Akaya, but it's nothing compared to what I'll feel if I hear him harming you as severely as he will if he finds out the truth." She kissed her son's forehead. "Now, go upstairs. I'll be up soon."

"Okay." The junior nodded. "Thank you Mother."

"You're welcome sweetie." The woman smiled.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, are you still awake?" The boy's mother pushed open his door and carried over a bowl of food for him as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "Good. Here's some dinner for you. And I called your father to tell him you're back here. He sounded furious, but I'll make sure to cool him down before he comes up here to talk to you."<p>

"Mm." Akaya took the bowl and was just about to take a bite when he looked back up at his… _smiling_ parent, and decided to ask the question he'd been holding in all night. "Mother, why are you acting like this?"

The woman sat down on the edge of her son's bed and rustled his hair. "When you didn't come home on time, I was worried that you had left for good. Sure, you were only gone two hours later than allowed, but it really scared me; I thought you had finally had enough, and I couldn't bear to live with myself if my son had run away because of the way I acted towards him. I know we make you feel miserable, and sometimes it may seem like we're being unreasonable, but we just want to make sure you grow up to be a good person. After those two hours, I realized I need to change. I shouldn't be yelling at you, or hitting you, and your father definitely shouldn't be doing what he does..." She paused and kissed Akaya's cheek. "I promise I won't do those things to you anymore, sweetie. If I ever do, then… then I'll do all your chores and laundry and all that for a week, for each time I yell at or hit you. Does that sound fair?"

The boy sat dumbfounded, not really knowing if he was still awake or not. How could this be happening? His life had just hit an all-time low, and his mother suddenly comes out with this. It was like being in a movie. As soon as the main character's life hits rock bottom, everything starts to get better. But now, it was real life, and it was happening to him. He would actually have a 'normal' parent, one that actually seemed to care for him and would act like her sweet self, not only to guests, but to her own son as well. She would even stick up for him when it came to his father.

Maybe someone up there changed their mind about him, and didn't want to see him suffer anymore.

"I'm home!" Akaya's father suddenly called angrily from the front door of the house. "Where are you, you little whore?"

"Stay here sweetie. I'm going to go talk to him." The female Kirihara stood up and left, closing the bedroom door behind her.

There was yelling. A lot of yelling, overlapped by more yelling, so that the boy couldn't even understand most of it. He was scared, but at the same time, he was curious as to what was being said.

He tip-toed to the top of the stairs and knelt down, his head turned so his better ear could take in his parents' quarrel.

"I told you he got lost! You know he's not the type of boy to just wander the streets!" His mother protested.

"You expect me to believe that? He ran off with some pervert, then _somehow _got lost on his way home?"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"You better not be! If I find out that you're protecting him, you'll be picking yourself up off the floor!" A crashing sound echoed through the house, and Akaya figured his father had just thrown a chair.

"Please calm down! He didn't do anything wrong! Just let it go!"

"Calm down? Let it go? That little slut ran off with some homosexual, and you're acting like you're okay with it!"

There was a long silence, before another piece of furniture was tossed.

"You bitch! How dare you take _their _side with this! They're a bunch of freaks! Our son is becoming friends with them, and you're just going to let him?"

"Who the hell cares?" Akaya's mother shot back. "He should be able to hang out with whoever he wants! I don't even care if he's gay himself! He's my son! I'll love him no matter what!"

The woman whimpered as the sound of a slap reached the youngest Kirihara's ears and he covered his mouth with his hand as her body slammed to the floor. He knew his father was abusive towards him, but he had never heard of the man harming his wife. That bastard wasn't acting like that for the reason the 'baby's' mother said he was, he was just an asshole that liked to hit people and blame his problems on others. Even if his mother _did_ change, there was no way his father ever would.

"Akaya, sweetheart, get back in bed. It's late." A hand played with his hair and he looked through the tears he didn't realize he had been shedding to see his mother, a red hand mark across her cheek as she too cried.

"Mother… you can't… we must get away from him…" The boy whispered, hugging his female parent tight. "I don't want him to hurt you…"

"It's alright sweetie. Let's just go to bed, okay?" She took him by the hand and led him back to his room, where she tucked him in and kissed his forehead before walking out.

A door downstairs slammed shut, most likely the one leading out to the street, making Akaya smile. It was only him and his mother for the rest of the night. No more yelling, no more hitting, and no more worrying about his sexual preferences.

His mother… she didn't care if he liked other boys. All this time he had been so afraid to tell her, and she was okay with it. Now he'd be able to tell her about Sengoku, and how he had his heart broken by that damn redhead. She'd probably know how to make him feel better, how to get him to move on, or even how to win the bastard back with those seducing techniques she was so confident about.

But did he really want to get Sengoku back? After he was just left alone so abruptly and told never to see him again?

A grin came to his face, one that suggested something devious was going to occur.

"Two can play at _that _game."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen next? <em>I <em>know! Review and you'll get to know too! ;P


End file.
